Tenerte
by Digik-Al
Summary: Malfoy...Obsesion...atraccion fisica...Leed si os quereis enterar...y despues REWIEW--


Esto es la tira Chavales/as xd leed...  
  
Obsesiones Peligrosas  
  
Draco Malfoy el chico mas atractivo, rico, y popular de todo Hagwarts (N/A: sere mentiroso, No os pongais asi chicas por favor ^_^'), exactamente el, el mas frio y violento de todo Hogwarts, teniendo uan obsesion incontrolable en algunas ocasiones, hacia una sangre-sucia, puede que todo comenzara en aquel en la sala comun de los prefectos...  
  
Ç_FlAsHbAcK_Ç  
  
-Es hora de cenar-Dijo Justin.  
  
-Tienes razon-Dijo una prefecta (N/A: no se me ocurre nada)  
  
-Yo me quedare aquí un rato..., bajad vosotros-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Y tu Malfoy?-Dijo Justin.  
  
-Yo me quedo aquí, no tengo hambre-Dijo frio mirando hacia al chimenea.  
  
Los dos prefectos se fueron, solo quedaban Draco y Hermione, Hermione se metio en su habitación al cual al compartia con Malfoy, no se hablaban muchas veces, ya que la mayoria de veces que uno se iba a dormir el otro venia una hora mas tarde, para que sus miradas no chocasen, pero ese dia.  
  
Hermione entro y cerro la puerta, se sentia aliviada, no podia seguir manteniendo ese incomodo silencio con Malfoy todo el dia, dio un suspiro y se quito la capa, después, la corbata (N/A: todos llevan corbata chavales/as), y por ultimo la camisa, llevaba la falda a la cadera(N/A: una amiga me recomendo poner eso, dice que asi queda mejor, a mi me da = :P), quedando solo con el sujetador y la falda, en ese momento Malfoy entra, estaba mirando al suelo, dando suspiros de tranquilidad, hasta que miro hacia arriba, y ahí estaba Granger, comenzo a mirarla, primero sus largas y bonitas piernas, después sus caderas bien echas y la falda que las tapaba, y por ultimo en sujetador, ¿sujetador?.  
  
Malfoy se quedo con los ojos como platos, cuando se dio cuenta de que solo llebaba el sujetador puesto.  
  
Hermione estaba sonrojada, el echo que Malfoy la viera asi no era normal, y la cara que tenia el... era diferente, extraña, y su mirada era lujuriosa.  
  
Malfoy en un ataque de confusion y lujuria, rapidamente cogio a Hermione de al cintura, y comenzo a besala ferozmente el cuello, lo lamia, y mordia.  
  
Esta solo gemia y suspiraba, mientras tocaba los fornidos brazos del chico.  
  
Y Ahí comenzaron a desnudarse, Hermione le quitaba salvajemente la camisa y el pantalón, mientras el le quitaba la falda de un tiron, se separaron por un rato, y se miraron, pero no a los ojos, si no a lo que tenian delante, hasta que Hermione bajo un poco y comenzo a dar pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de Malfoy, hasta llegar a su boca.  
  
Draco quito las unicas prendas que esta llebaba, un tanga, y un sujetador, se las quito de una vez, esta para no quedarse en menos, le quito tambien a el lo unico que le quedaba.  
  
Draco tumbo en la cama a Hermione, y Hermione entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de Draco, y de un momento a otro Draco al penetro, y Hermione suspiro, y después vio que Draco comenzaba a moverse, procandole a Hermione gritos, y gemidos...  
  
-Ah!...Malfoy!!, sigue!!-Dijo Hermione un tanto exitada (N/A: un tanto¿?)  
  
-No...ah!...te preocupes Graaah!nger, yo seguire!!-Dijo Malfoy dejandose llevar  
  
Después de eso los dos quedaron tumbados, uno junto a otro, Hermione apoyada en el pecho de Draco, y Draco abrazandola, hasta que los dos quedaron dormidos.  
  
Los primeros rayos de solo prenetraron por las cortinas escarlatas, y por las cortinas verdes de esa habitación, Draco se desperto, y se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Que pasa?-Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro.  
  
Se sento en al cama, vio que o quien tenia al lado, y era...  
  
-Granger!-penso-me e acostado con Granger, lo sabia, esto de comenzar a mirarla iba a resultar caro, y sabia que acabaria haci.  
  
Se vistio rapidamente y bajo, era sabado asi que no habia ningun problema en que sean las 10 de la mañana.  
  
Ç_FiN FlAsHbAcK_Ç  
  
Ademas de eso tenia vergüenza de encontrarse con Granger.  
  
Ya eran las 13 p.m Granger ya se abria despertado, y estaria en Griffyndor con sus amigos, tenia mucho sueño, y el fuerte dolor de cabeza no se habia ido...  
  
Entro en su sala comun, no saludo a nadie, ya que solo estaban la prefecta de rawenclaw y el prefecto de huffelpuff, entro en su habitación cerro al puerta, se apoyo en ella paso uan mano por su pelo, y suspiro, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba ella mirandole con temor y vergüenza a la vez.  
  
-Granger...  
  
-Malfoy..., porque?  
  
-Granger yo, no queria..., pero ya...--...me e ensuciado-murmuro.  
  
-Que haz dicho?-Dijo Granger levantandose.  
  
-Nada...  
  
-no me haz dicho todavía porque lo haz echo?-Dijo levantando un poco la voz.  
  
-Creo que siento uan atracción fisica incontrolable hacia ti...  
  
Continuara...jeje  
  
N/A: n a na de na xd, bueno si que os a gustado, a mi si, a sido un poco lime, pero muy poco, lo fuerte todavía no a llegado jeje, beuno soy el hermano pequeño de adri(darkdigid) ~.~, mandadme rewiews soy un pobre niño atormentado por su hermano mayor ._., mandalos por favor...a quien quiera agregarme al_dual@hotmail.com, y reiwiews porfa ._.  
  
Digik . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
.  
v Rewiews! 


End file.
